Sunday Morning
by Challa
Summary: Everybody needs some Zoro x OC smut once in a while.


_A/N: It's been a while since I wrote stuff like this, so I'm a bit rusty._  
_Constructive criticism is more than welcome._  
_The female is based off of Haruno Sakura. The plan was to write a Zoro x Sakura story, but I'm not sure if people are interested in reading that pairing, so I left her nameless in this 'chapter' which will be featured in the story later on._  
_Read it, like it, comment it._  
_Enjoy~_

* * *

Her skin felt hot beneath his touch. Hot, soft and silky smooth. She tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed. Her pink tresses fell to the side, exposing her cream-colored neck in the process. Licking his lips, he leaned in closer as one of his hands slowly slid up her arm. The other one rested against her lower back where he traced lazy circles with his thumb just underneath the thin fabric of her top. His nose brushed against her jawbone as he closed the distance between them. The unique mixture of forest and herbs filled his lungs as he breathed in her scent, the rare essence lingering and teasing his senses. One hand grasped around her soft curls and he pressed his lips against her neck, fingers twirling her pastel-colored locks around them and tugging gently to uncover more of her neck. His tongue darted out to lick on a soft-spot right behind her ear before he nibbled on that same area, earning a sensual moan from the pinkette. Smirking into her flesh, he started sucking on that same spot and felt her hands loosen from where they had been resting against his arms to start to roam his bigger frame.

Her hands went down to the hem of his dark-grey shirt and lifted the soft fabric slightly. Sliding her hands underneath his top she could feel his muscles rip beneath her fingertips. Her fingers traced his lower abdomen, grazing his toned muscles with a feather-light touch which also earned her a sharp intake of air from the green-haired swordsman. Small hands moved further up his toned chest while he continued his ministries against her neck. Nibbling had turned to kissing and he had moved from her neck to her jawline again. Emerald eyes opened slightly to gaze at their lover. And as he teasingly and slowly kissed a path from her neck to her lips, she sighed contently and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer while tilting her head to capture his lips with her own.

She felt him smile into the kiss, the sides of his lips quirking upward at her bold move.

"Getting impatient, are we?" he questioned playfully, his breath fanning over her lips as he opened his eyes to look at the woman before him. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed; from heat or embarrassment he didn't know. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip which she had seductively captured in between her teeth, and he instinctively leaned in to taste them again, to claim them and to claim her.

Hooking her fingers under the waistband of his trousers, she pulled him with her as she backed away toward the bed. The cool wood pressed against the back of her legs as she finally reached her destination and before she had time to reflect on what was happening he was lowering her onto the mattress with his lips still attached to hers.

Seating himself in between her legs, he pulled his shirt off in one swift movement and tossed it onto the floor before leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. She smiled slyly as she gazed into his eyes, her emerald orbs full of emotion. She raked her nails softly over his naked back, earning a hiss from the male as his eyes fluttered closed. Slick fingers trailed further up his toned back, toward his neck and up to his hair where they slid through his green tuft in a loving manner. Her right hand traveled down his cheek where she brushed her thumb over his brow and cheek before she leaned up to kiss him on the lips. The hand glided toward his ear where she carefully ran her fingers over his three golden earrings, causing them to play a short jingle in the process.

Flipping them over, she ended up straddling his lap. One leg rested on each side of his hips and she traced the long scar on his chest with careful fingers. His eyes were locked on her face, dark eyes searching hers for some sort of clue. It bothered him that he couldn't remember. All he really knew was her and even though he loved being there with her, he could not help the nagging feeling that was constantly making itself known in the back of his head. There was more to him. There had to be more to him. Fragments of distant memories were constantly seeping into his consciousness. He just didn't have the ability nor knowledge to sort them out - to place them correctly.

"Zoro..?" her voice was full of concern.

Flicking his gaze to the woman on top of him, he couldn't resist the small smile that plastered itself on his lips. She was still running her delicate hands over his chest and he loved how hot she made him feel by simply being her.

She scooted back onto his thighs as he sat up and felt his hands snake around her waist to keep her from moving further away. A light push against her lower back brought her closer to his toned chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck - fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. His lips brushed against hers again, tongue running along her bottom lip before he coaxed them open to taste her.

A soft moan escaped the pinkette's lips and she instinctively ground herself against him, causing another hiss to escape the swordsman's lips. Smirking into the kiss, she ground into him again, her sex rubbing slowly against his hardening groin.

One hand glided from her back, down her side and up her front as she continued grinding into him. Said hand lifted her top off and she broke away from the kiss long enough for him to discard the clothing, exposing the pair of soft mounds hidden beneath. Her teeth bit playfully down on his bottom lip, pulling the slightly swollen flesh before she gently sucked it into her mouth. One of her hands left his hair and rested against his shoulder where she massaged his tense muscles. A deep moan sounded from deep down his throat and he grabbed a hold of her thighs, rose onto his knees and laid her back down on the bed. Placing himself in between her legs again, he lowered his head down toward her flat stomach. His lips met her warm skin and he started kissing his way up her milky white abdomen - up toward her torso.

Sliding a hand up to the two mounds of flesh with their rosy peaks he took one of them into his large hand; kneading the wondrous flesh while she squirmed beneath him. Anticipation rose within her with every new kiss he left on her humid skin. A flick of his tongue against the other rosy peek earned him a breathy moan and he smirked as he gazed up at his lover's face through his dark eyelashes before grazing the pearl of her chest with his teeth.

She arched her back as she laid beneath him, craving more of his touch and his exploration of her skin. A sharp intake of air left the woman's lips as she felt him start to suck on her breast; the hardened nipple getting assaulted inside of his mouth as he held it in between his teeth and flickered the tip of his tongue over it. The other breast was not left forgotten and as he repeated the action on it she mewled underneath him - nails digging into his shoulders as she writhed under his toned body.

Satisfied with his work, he left a trail of heated kisses up her chest and throat, which he had seemed to taken an extra liking to and covered her lips with his. The pinkette hooked her legs around his narrow waist and gave a soft yet sturdy push to his clothed ass; making him grind his sex against her clothed one. She could feel him through the fabric; pressing against her waiting frame, and when he sensually rubbed his crotch against hers, she let out a moan which had the swordsman chuckling into her mouth.

"You liked that?" he questioned mischievously and repeated his previous action, a playful yet proud glint evident in his eyes.

Too caught up in the pleasure he was causing her she simply nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her body. His lips crashed against hers in a mind-blowing kiss and she felt him shift in between her legs. The rustling of fabric reached her ears and her feet -still wrapped around his hips, rested comfortably on his now naked behind. His fingers hooked into her trousers, and he yanked them down along with her underwear. The pink haired woman gazed up at her lover and she unhooked her legs from his waist to allow him to pull her pants off completely. The sight she was met with made her insides melt. Before her sat said swordsman, green hair tousled, shirt and pants discarded and forgotten on the floor and the flickering light from the still burning fireplace danced over his naked form; casting him in an ethereal glow.

"God, you're beautiful." she stated and rose onto her elbows. Her eyes roamed his naked form, memorizing every little detail on her swordsman's figure. Everything from his moss-colored hair to his highly-arched eyebrows, dark eyes and pointy nose. From his pink lips to his squared chin. His broad shoulders, toned chest and abdomen with the scar that ran diagonally down his front where it ended near his right hipbone. Glancing to her right she found herself blushing as she remembered he was completely naked and a certain manly part of him was standing tall and proud all because of her.

Zoro's hands were around her bare ankles, holding them firmly in his calloused hands. He tugged at her legs in an attempt to bring her closer and grinned as a surprised gasp left her lips. He had watched her as she had ogled him with an amused glint in his eyes, and the blush that tinted her cheeks when she had realized he was completely nude had him smirking.

"You know, it's not nice to stare," he marveled as he hovered over her.

Green eyes shot to his and her blush deepened. "I wasn't…"

Soft lips met hers before she had time to finish her sentence and she moaned quietly as she felt his hardened member poke the inside of her thigh.

"I believe you were." He murmured elatedly while positioning himself at her entrance. Kissing her a final time he then rested his forehead against hers, dark eyes gazing into the green ones of his lover's and with one slow push he slid into her.

Emerald orbs widened a fraction before fluttering closed as he invaded her womanly cave. A pleasure-filled moan left her parted lips and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. Inch by inch he entered her until he filled her up completely. Her inner walls pulsing slightly around his length as she accumulated to his size. He pulled out painstakingly slow before pushing himself into her core again, his length throbbing delightfully in the depths of her warm folds.

Her breasts pressed against his chest as she arched her back and he lowered his mouth to nibble on her neck. Her breaths ghosted over his ear and her raw moans of pure pleasure had him joining the pink haired woman with one of his own. Plunging into her more forcefully he hissed as she dug her fingers into his shoulders and started raising her hips to meet his thrusts. He took a hold of her left leg and shifted so he was on his knees before taking her right one as well in his free hand, bringing her feet up to rest against his shoulders.

"What are you..-"

He entered her again, thrusting deeper into her womb and placed a sloppy kiss on her right ankle.

"Holy.." she moaned loudly as she felt his member hit that special spot which had her toes curl in pleasure. "Don't.. stop.." she breathed and fisted the sheets into her hands as the beginning of her orgasm sprung to life deep within her belly.

He slid one hand down the length of her leg and down to her sensitive bundle of nerves which he started rubbing with his thumb.

"Zoro!" she jerked under his touch, emerald eyes glazing over by the enormous amount of pleasure he was giving her. She brought one hand to her breasts and fondled it; pinching her nipples and rolling them in between her index-finger and thumb.

"Fuck." he groaned and dug his fingers into her thighs while picking up his pace. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the small cabin as he claimed her as his; his full length piercing her inner walls again and again. Her hand slid down her naked body and replaced the spot in between her legs he'd been touching moments earlier. Slick fingers went in fast circles over her sensitive clitoris as he continued pounding into her.

A sudden wave of white-hot pleasure came over her and his name left her lips in a loud moan. The grip on her thighs hardened as he slammed into her again and buried his length to the hilt in her warm vulva and she felt his member twitch within her as he too came undone, spilling his seed in her cave.

He collapsed halfway on top of her, sweat glistening on his naked frame in the warm light of the fireplace. She let her fingers dance lazily over his back and placed a loving kiss on his shoulder. Her eyes felt heavy so she closed them and felt her swordsman roll off of her only to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to his chest. He left a chaste kiss on her forehead before nuzzling his face in her hair.

"You're amazing." he stated and shivered slightly when she slowly caressed his chest with her thumb.

"I love you."


End file.
